Slightly Bowie
by Bitter is Better
Summary: Draco Malfoy and David Bowie battle for Ginny's affections. Who will win? How much of a factor does ice cream play in the outcome? DG


Title: Slightly Bowie

Authors: Lallie and Tiny Q

E-Mail: bitter is better hotmail.com (please insert 2 underscores and 1 "at" sign)

As/N: So we tried to be sneaky and do the whole conversation thing in one big paragraph... it didn't work.  They deleted our story and now we repost.  So now we are talking as one person, which is a little creepy if you think about it...  Anyhoo, we wrote this story in one day but the whole process from contemplation of the idea to the writing of 'The End' took less than 42 hours.  _And_ 2 pictures were drawn.  Lallie "helped" with one.  This story was inspired by our very small obsession with David Bowie.  We think he's precious...  Enjoy.

Disclaimer: We don't own our preciouses: Draco, Ginny, the Harry Potter world, David Bowie, Monty Python, ice cream parlors, or dragon print dresses.  Those belong to other people and we make no money from our little excursions into insanity.

**Slightly ****Bowie******

--o--

_Ginny Bean, Ginny Bean, In a Dish._

_How many Ginny Beans do you wish?_

--o--

            Draco eyed the red head with slight irritation.  He scowled at her blatant use of her brown, pleading, pathetic, puppy dog eyes.  "No, Ginny!  For the last time, we are _not_ getting some bloody ice cream.  It's cold out; cold means we get me some coffee."

            Ginny just thrust her lower lip out farther, trying to add a little more oomph to her pathetic expression.  If he didn't care with more lip added, then she'd work in the watery eyes and make her lip quiver a bit, and Draco knew this.

            "No," he said once more, grabbing her hand and beginning to pull, looking anywhere but her pleading face.  "Coffee."

            Somehow, and he wasn't quite sure how, he managed to get her into the coffee shop down the street.  His favorite one called St. Auhgggg.  To further his confusion he got her to sit down at a table, looking out the window at the blistery day outside.  A glance at her face told him that she was still in full-pout mode.  He pointedly ignored her and went to fetch their drinks.

            As he moved his way up in line he kept glancing back at his annoying, but darling, fiancé.  First glance she was still pouting, second glance she looked slightly amazed, and, the third glance, she looked ecstatic.  This worried him.  Though he was used to her mood swings by now, she normally didn't stop the ice cream surliness for some time.  Just as he was placing their orders he felt a rather hard, yet insistent tugging upon his leather belt.

            "Yes Gin, what is it?  Did you not want to have your frosted caramel mocha ice cap?"

            He felt her start to vibrate with excitement.  Whatever she wanted to order must be good, she only vibrated when it was worth it.

            "David Bowie," was her hushed response.

            "I didn't know they had a drink with that name... well alright, if that's what you want."

            "No," she hissed in what he knew as her aggravated excited voice.  "He's _here_."

            "Who?" Draco asked in confusion, glancing around.  He couldn't see anyone significant.  Or at least, significant to him.

            "David Bowie!" she said in a hushed, squealy whisper.  Any more high-pitched and Draco was sure the neighborhood dogs would begin to complain.

            He looked at her, recognizing the ecstatic look on her face.  He had liked to think that look was for him and him alone.  Apparently it was also shared with one David Bowie.  He felt that familiar jealous feeling, the one he had gone through all of Hogwarts with, return.

            He looked around once more.  "Are you sure?" he asked in a peevish drawl.  "_I_ don't see him."

            Ginny simply nodded her head furiously, the ecstatic look still plastered on her face.  If possible, and Draco doubted that it was, she began to vibrate so hard that she started to move backwards.

            "You do know that if you don't stop shaking you'll be sore tomorrow."

            "Don't care... David Bowie," she panted.  All of this vibrating was affecting her ability to breathe normally but her frighteningly large smile indicated that she really didn't care.  "He's precious."

            "Well I don't know why, maybe you could enlighten me so I can worship him from afar."

            "He's a Muggle rock singer.  THE Chameleon of Pop.  THE White Duke _and _Ziggy Stardust," she sighed wistfully.  "Let's not forget that even though he's fifty seven, married, and has a kid, he's a sexy beast who can move his hips in ways that should be illegal."

            Draco froze as he picked up their drinks off of the counter.  She never ever had described him in such a revered tone of voice with such a loving expression upon her freckled face, and they had been a couple for two and a half years.  If he wasn't the confident, devastatingly handsome wizard that he was he most likely would have formed a complex.  Which is simply unheard of where Malfoys are concerned.

            Draco was at a loss for words.  He opened his mouth, but no words came out, so he closed it.  One second later he tried again.  Same result.  His vibrating fiancé didn't seem to notice though for she was now glancing around, her head moving like her brother's slightly crazed owl when it had gotten into a pot of coffee.

            Finally, figuring he should probably be supportive of his beloved, despite the fact that her intentions had the potential to make her toss the engagement ring he had given her out the window, he nodded.  Not that it was the biggest ring he could have bought her, but she had told him once that she couldn't ware gaudy, flashy jewelry due to her job.

            Ginny was a negotiator, which Draco always suspected came from living with her six irrational brothers, though she claimed it was from living with him.  It was a slightly neurotic job, in his opinion, for who really wanted to talk to a bunch of magical creatures who were attracted to sparkly objects?  But he always held his tongue when she brought up her work.  It seemed that working for the Department of Magical Creature Conservation made Ginny feel like she was doing something with her life.

            He frowned at her vibrating form.  Work kept her from acting like this.

            "Why don't we go reclaim our table, Weasley dearest," he said in his we-are-out-in-public-but-I'm-deeply-annoyed voice.  Unfortunately she had decided to wander over to this God of Rock, leaving him holding their coffees.  He stared at her swishing hips while she smoothed her dragon print skirt, trying to clam herself.  He was stunned.  Yes, he was used to her knowing everyone and her insisting on hugging and talking to them all, but he was not used to being left holding coffee like some... some servant at a family reunion.  A Malfoy family reunion no less.

            He scowled as he watched her introduce herself.  She smiled.  Bowie smiled.  They shook hands.  It was a disgusting display of flirting.  What had Ginny said... a married man or something?  He should go to the Muggle papers with this, except it would tarnish his fiancé's image, even if she was acting like a trollop.  He knew that Ginny was beautiful but he certainly was biased.  His perception of her clouded by his affection.  She had been rubbing off on him, he thought smugly.  What he didn't know was that a rock star, who had stunning models throw themselves at him, would try to steal his Ginny.  Well he would have to put an end to this.

            Turning slightly, not taking his eyes off of his Ginny, he asked for their coffees to go.  A moment later, he heard them be placed on the counter once more.  He glanced down at them, not willing to look away from his flirting fiancé for too long incase the so called Rock God made an advance.  He had to take a second glance at the drinks though.

            "Excuse me," he said in his indifferent drawl, rapping his knuckles on the counter as his father often had done with his cane. 

            "Is there something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?" the usual brunet asked, leaning over from behind the cappuccino machine.

            "Yes," he stated, looking at her in the eye, gesturing towards the drinks.  "They have no foam."  He glanced down at the drinks.  "Or cinnamon."

            "Oh," the lady said, looking at the drinks herself.  "I'll fix that right away.  Sorry about that."  She took the drinks away once more.  When they were placed on the counter once again, they were filled almost to overflowing with foam that was sprinkled with cheerful cinnamon.  The color reminded him of his fiery red head.  Another glance to the Muggle's table showed him that she was twirling her hair.  Not a good sign at all where monogamy was concerned.

            He nodded his thanks to the brunet, then took the drinks back to their original table.  He scooped Ginny's charcoal jacket into his arms then moved over to his fiancé, struggling to not look as though he was worried about another man thinking about touching his future wife.  No, he thought to himself, I'm not jealous; I'm just a little over protective of my little Ginny Bean.  He stopped moving as his inner monologue actually used the secret pet name he had thought up one late night after a date with her.  She was his after all.  Why shouldn't I have a pet name for her, he rationalized.

            "Here's your coat love, you left it at our table," he said as he passed her coffee to her and placed a possessive arm around her shoulders.

            Ginny looked up at him with a smile, "Thanks," and pecked his cheek quickly.  "Mr. Jones, this is my fiancé, Draco Malfoy.  Draco, this is David Bowie."

            "Pleasure to meet you," the man said pleasantly enough.  Draco could have sworn he heard a tremor of something untrustworthy from the man, and his grip increased around the red head's shoulders.  It didn't even occur to him that she had stopped vibrating.

            "No, no," he said as airily as he could manage.  And really, he was under a lot of pressure, considering his Ginny's reaction to this Muggle.  "The pleasure's all mine."  He did not move to shake hands, and neither did the supposed singer.

            "You're a very lucky man," the rock star proclaimed, staring at Ginny in a way that was slightly unorthodox, or at least it was to Draco, not that he was religious.

            "Yes," he replied, his arm making its way to settle itself around her waist.  "I know.  She's one of a kind."

            Draco resisted the urge to glare at the supposed rock star.  All that was running through his head was what would happen if he said the word "Ni!" forcefully enough.  Perhaps the man would cringe away and it would prove once and for all that he was the dominant blond in his Ginny's life.  He narrowed his eyes slightly.

            The red head's eyes moved from side to side, ever so slightly, as she observed both Draco and the Chameleon of Pop.  Draco ignored her rather star struck look, trying to ignore the fact that she hadn't directed such a look towards him since he had proposed.  And even then, he couldn't quite remember if it had been that intense.  He was truly beginning to hate this blonde old man.

            "Well, we must be off," Draco said curtly, giving Ginny a squeeze.  "I have to get my Ginny some ice cream."

            "Really?" she asked, turning those star struck eyes towards him.  He felt his stomach flop over; perhaps he was slightly less jealous of this Bowie fellow now.  All he needed to get her back was to offer her food.  As long as he could continue to feed her the proper stuff, perhaps he could keep her.

            "Yes really.  I'll even get you a double scoop," he replied, gently planting a kiss on her temple, while watching the Duke smile slightly indulgently at the engaged couple.

            Ginny smiled beauteously back at Draco and he felt more of the weight that had settled in his stomach leave.

            "Well, thank you Mr. Jones for the autograph and it was an honor to meet you."

            "Take care, Ginny," the charismatic older blonde replied while turning back to his table in the corner before anyone else could approach him.  He discreetly flipped up his collar as Draco led Ginny out of the cafe.

            "Isn't he wonderful?" Ginny asked with a sigh in her voice.  Draco looked at her and took in her lopsided smile, which looked slightly goofy.  He wanted to snap no, and wipe the smile of her face.  If it wasn't directed at him he didn't want it to be directed at anybody else, let alone the Thin White Duke.  But instead he simply replied, "I suppose so."

            Ginny lifted her drink to her oh-so-kissable lips, which were still curved into an ecstatic smile, and took a sip.  Draco frowned at her as she made a face.  She looked up at him, the star struck look fading fast as though the coffee had brought her back to earth.  He had never realized the power of caffeine until that moment.  He could have kissed it if it wouldn't have been slightly strange.

            "I can't drink a cold drink them eat something cold," she said, as though trying to explain her sudden change in facial expressions.  "It will make my stomach hurt."

            Draco shook his head in amusement and tugged her so she was walking facing him, with his hands on her hips, guiding her so she wouldn't walk into anyone.  "You just don't want to get brain freeze," he said matter-of-factly.

            "You make fun of me when I do," she pointed out.

            "Well, you make such funny faces and noises when you do, it's hard to resist."  He nipped her nose playfully before tugging on her hand towards the ice cream parlor down the street.

            They reemerged from the shop with their hands entwined and each carrying a cone.  Ginny's had a tower of soft ice cream.  She had on her wide smile again and Draco looked slightly irritated.

            "I think I'm jealous of your ice cream," he said conversationally.  "You haven't worn that big of a smile since I proposed and you've worn it twice today."

            "Oh, it isn't the ice cream I'm smiling about, even though it is delicious."  She even licked it with her talented tongue as if to prove her point.  "I'm just thinking that David Bowie looks simply delectable for a fifty seven year old man."

            Draco growled with annoyance.  He snatched her ice cream cone from her and shoved both his and hers into the unsuspecting hands of a passing child. 

            "Keep them," he snarled as he bent down and threw Ginny over his shoulder, stalking purposefully down the crowded sidewalk, oblivious of the strange looks he was receiving.  All the while he was muttering about how he was sick of hearing the name "Bowie" and that Ginny needed a change of subject.  He also added that he would not stand for her to be having fantasies about old men, when her fiancé was present and perfectly capable of pleasing her without the aide of medication. 

            He paused for a moment though, then proclaimed, "And you never did tell me what he autographed."

            The child looked at them stunned before looking at the two partially eaten cones.  His expression changed from one of shock to one of fear.  He threw his hands above his head failingly, the cones sailing through the air, and he ran down the street screaming, "AIDS!" at the top of his lungs.

            Ginny looked up startled as the child's loud, and slightly frantic, shriek greeted her ears.  Her impish expression was replaced with one of shock as she observed the now running child.  All thoughts of Draco looking like Bowie in thirty years simply vacated her mind, being replaced instead by a slight feeling of anticipation.

The End.

--o--

Q/N: Wow.  Lallie trusted me with the final note.  Is she insane??  No more so than I.  Which really isn't saying much now that I think about it...  Anyhoo, I am really hoping that you enjoyed this story, and Lallie is hoping the same as well.  It was oober fun to write.  Gave us an excuse to drink frapachinos and buy books...  Anyhoo, as we mentioned before, I drew two pictures for this story, one of which you can find by copying and pasting this link:  www . deviantart . Com / view / 8159624 /  and adding the usual beginning.  I hope you like it!  Oh, and I will offer a gold star to whomever can find the Monty Python quote...  It'll be sparkly...


End file.
